1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rack structures and more particularly pertains to a modular suspended media rack for storing a plurality of recording media in a stacked configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of rack structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, rack structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art rack structures include U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,926; U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,677; U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,983; U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,619; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,946.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a modular suspended media rack for storing a plurality of recording media in a stacked configuration which includes a platform upon which a stack of recording media can be positioned, a support assembly for movably supporting the platform relative to a surface, and a biasing assembly urging the platform towards an upper portion of the support assembly and permitting an insertion of additional recording media into a portion of the stack positioned upon the platform.
In these respects, the modular suspended media rack according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing a plurality of recording media in a stacked configuration.